


甜梦

by crankyLilah



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mercenaries
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyLilah/pseuds/crankyLilah
Summary: 当你为了检查弹药包而全身上下四处翻找时，发现自己穿成了一只斑马。
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Kudos: 2





	甜梦

**Author's Note:**

> 和 Fafnir 某次佣兵联机后的产物，谢谢她陪我忍受 PSN 的糟烂服务器。我发誓此篇甜且沙雕。

“……我在直升机里，正朝你们的方向过去，请你们两个尽可能多地击败敌人。”  
  
耳边回荡着引擎的轰鸣，你的视野逐渐亮起来……等一下，景物蒙上了一层深色的滤镜，你眨了眨眼睛，发现鼻梁上不知何时架了一副墨镜。  
  
怎么回事？你摇了摇头，感到脚下的土地正在震动，湿度和高热正裹挟着你裸露在外的手臂。你似乎身处某个热带地区的村庄，放眼望去，四周尽是木材和茅草架起的房屋与瞭望塔，陶罐上方是点燃的火把，涂满油彩的箱子掩在茅屋背后，一只鸡从你面前蹦进了环形的鸡舍，泥地上留下一枚白色的蛋。  
  
我是怎么过来的？我在这里做什么？你突然感到喉咙一阵发紧，下意识地检查了一下紧攥手中的伯莱塔，还好，弹夹是满的；有别的什么物件正硌着你的背，你伸手一摸，摸到了一支……火箭筒。  
  
而当你为了检查弹药包而全身上下四处翻找时，发现自己穿成了一只斑马。  
  
  
这一定是做梦。你一时摸不准自己是希望这个怪异的梦进行下去，还是本体醒过来好好睡觉，可是你好像没什么选择。很奇妙地，你能感觉到从一点波及至整片区域的骚动，仿佛村庄被突然钦下的按钮激活，四面八方开始传来不知是何种语言的咒骂和战吼，由远及近，充满敌意的声音在屋舍之间回荡。你警惕地环顾四周，就见一个脸上涂着红白战妆的土著战士从一栋茅屋后闪出，他举着长矛向你逼近，看起来并不像要好意待客的模样。他甚至已经不像个人类了。  
  
“ _ **Chris this way.**_ ”  
  
一个熟悉的声音在耳麦里炸响，那种标志性的命令式语气你无论何时都能立刻辨析出来源。  
  
“威斯克？你也在这里？”你惊喜地叫了出来，虽然并不想承认，但同伴的存在到底在这诡异的情境中带来了安全感。  
  
你来不及去寻找他在哪儿，肩胛骨传来的剧痛让你大脑空白了一秒，差点倒进另一个敌人的攻击范围。他们悄无声息地围住了你，双眼通红，个个都举着冷兵器或火把，仿佛你是个十恶不赦的入侵者和劫掠犯。你咬牙，堪堪避开那些锋利的攻击，不得已瞅准空档射击了某人的膝盖骨，在他弯腰时一个勾拳为自己争取了一个出口。  
  
你开始跑路，一边捡起小道两旁闪闪发光的药草， _ **它们看起来好像阿克雷山区的绿植** ？_一边疯狂地四下找人。你能听到远方的战斗正在进行，枪响不断，自己的身后也吊了一大串追兵——简直像被植入了一个追踪装置一样，从天而降的敌人总能快速定位到你的行踪。“他们人太多了！”你被逼得从一个瞭望台上直接跳下，顺手抄走了路过石桌上的三个闪光弹，虽然你并不清楚为什么这里会散落着可疑的现代武器。  
  
这他妈到底是什么恶作剧？  
  
“11 点方向，在二楼的桥上与我会和。”  
  
“收到。”你猜队长大约已经制定了作战计划，所以不再去看尾随身后的敌人，你兜着圈子绕过一幢茅屋，直奔通向另一片区域的木桥，对着挡路者的肩膀就是一枪和一记直拳。  
  
“你还好吗？”在踏上台阶之前，你猛然意识到威斯克要是一直待在高处估计没空下来搜刮资源，琢磨着自己是不是应该再出去绕一圈腾出空间为他捡子弹，“你需要补给的话我有多余的哦。”  
  
“不需要。你过来。”耳麦里传来什么东西破体而出的潮湿又悚然的声音，紧接着是震耳欲聋的沙鹰枪声。  
  
哦，他当然不需要你的帮忙。  
  
你冲上二楼，有点担心自己把大部队引向了对方，但是两个人合作脱出的概率到底会大一些。你没有忘记你们共同经历的那些危险任务，威斯克看起来不在乎你们中的任何一个，但任务进行时的果决和无情每每都能让前线队员全身而退，他的业务水平确实无可挑剔。  
  
踹开一扇大门，射击了又一对膝盖，眼前的画面令你一愣。威斯克穿着一身你未曾见过的黑色服装，正在人堆里辗转腾挪，速度快到仅在你的视网膜上留下残影。他可能花了两秒就打散了长矛包围圈，四下的敌人或是吃痛地捂着脑袋，或是被掀翻在地继而被一记践踏爆头，发出汁液爆破的恶心声响。他的动作令你感到陌生，那似乎属于一个完全不同于军队和特警常规训练的体系。你不知道他是在哪儿学会的，也不知道为什么之前没看他用过，只知道如果平常的训练比试中他使出了这套，你估计三招之内就得尴尬趴地。  
  
“ ** _Chris_** ，”他把近旁跪地的盾牌战士踹飞，命令道，“ ** _Get a piece of action_**.”  
  
  
你当然乖乖地跑到他身边，自觉把搜集到的马格南子弹递给了他。他并没有说谢谢，甚至没有看你一眼，他举着手枪专心对着你的方向射击，子弹在离你脸颊极近的地方划过，勾起一缕刺痛的热度，射入身后可能是层层叠叠的肉体。同样，你面对他的方向抬起枪口，将子弹嵌进突然从山洞中闪现的敌人前额。  
  
焦虑正在消退。战吼，枪声，密密麻麻的长矛与盾牌，陡然爆出的虫状物，身边人凶狠的体术和冲刺，让肾上腺素瞬间满格。虽然境况可怕，你也从未对“杀人”——即便是击杀罪犯——产生过任何兴趣，但不可否认，异样的愉悦正随着一颗颗子弹的飞出与拳头与践踏自心头发散。可能是抛开了条条框框，一心杀敌的缘故，你们比以往更快形成了默契，你已经数不清自己射击了多少个膝盖，渐渐地只是沉迷于熟稔的动作本身，一种完全来自于肌肉记忆的高效模板。  
  
而威斯克……你不确定他是不是还属于人类。心底的一个声音告诉你，没有人可以做到那种速度的冲刺和那种伤害力的体术。这感觉起来相当不对劲，却又莫名契合你对他的隐性认知。非人的特质放在他身上再合适不过，你认为自己不想与他为敌。  
  
  
敌人似乎无穷无尽。他们刚开始只是过激的村民，之后便愈加频繁地演化成头部和身体都在爆虫的怪物，可恶的鞭状虫体和突然升空的巨型飞虫在一点点损耗你们的生命值， ** _我为什么觉得自己活在怪物电影里_** ？而那个可能有 8 英尺高的巨人是什么时候出现的你也不记得了，总之一抬头他就杵在桥头的人堆里，顶着夸张无比的巨型头饰，挥舞着可怕的棒槌向你们逼近。你刚想去摸霰弹枪，这家伙竟然灵活无比地一跃，直接落在了你面前。  
  
这他妈是在开玩笑吧？你抄起霰弹枪，对着他毫无防护的腹部就开枪了，一枪，两枪，他甚至没踉跄一下，下个瞬间你就感到自己向后飞了出去，脑子里只是过了一下“不要砸在某根长矛上”，后背就结结实实撞上了硬土地，那当然不及从肋部传来的让人晕眩的疼痛，你猜肋骨可能断了一根。或者都断了。  
  
呼吸差点要被疼痛截断，你正可悲地躺在地上试图重新评估状况，视野里就闯入一只黑色的手臂，身体几乎立刻就被捞了起来，有人狠狠地捶在你胸口，让你被迫吐出一口郁结的血，紧接着一股薄荷味儿倾头而下，急救喷雾糊了你一脸。  
  
“Thanks！”你在清凉又呛人的味道中打了个喷嚏，撑住他的手臂站稳。威斯克看起来并不满意在你身上浪费了一整罐喷雾，但他还是把一根绿色的急救针剂放进了你的屁股口袋。你觉得他过于自信，想把针剂还给他，可是他当然没有再理会你，而是转过脸去举起枪，把沙鹰子弹尽数泄在了巨人身上，一掌推出后，对方像座小山一样轰然倒下。  
  
你张嘴想夸夸他，可巨人倒下的地方又被更多的新敌人填满了，简直像某人开启了不断刷新敌人的地狱大门。所以你眼睁睁地看着威斯克又以冲刺的速度扎进了敌群，虽然视觉效果绝佳，但是见鬼了谁会认为分开是个好主意？“等等！”你一边大喊，一边冲着试图抱住你的蜘蛛挥刀，“你别走太远呀！”  
  
星队严格执行着两人一组的行动方针，你不知道他为何会忘记自己定下的规矩，就好像星队队长的意志被另一个他自己所侵占了。  
  
  
后果来得如此之快。当你注意到第二个巨人出现在远端时，甚至来不及开口提示，视野刹那间就褪了色彩，心脏如遭重击般在耳边迸出擂鼓般的轰鸣。你几乎瞬间意识到遇袭的不是你。威斯克已经和你离得太远，他被困在另外一端的平台上，似乎受到了致命伤害，而这个过分自信的人之前一直没有给自己治疗，还把唯一一根急救针剂塞进了你的口袋。  
  
“你撑住，我过来了！”你出声之后才意识到自己的声音里包含着多少惊恐，你们中间已经隔了一堆人和虫，在如此狭窄的桥面上，你得击杀面前的每一个生物才能赶到他身边，而敌人绝不会跟你们客气。  
  
你开始无视自身后和两旁跳上来的战士，只专注于击杀眼前之人。长矛和弓箭从不同方向投掷而来，其中一些扎进你的身体，带出滚烫的血液。很快，你受伤的肩膀已经撑不起举枪的手臂，准心开始漂移，可你不敢动用最后一个急救物品，威斯克显然比你更需要它。你只要再多杀三个人就抵达桥头了，你即将就要……  
  
一帧画面强制插入了心灵之眼，你看到一个敌人终于开始动作，将长矛扎进了队长的心脏。  
  
“威斯克！”恐惧攫住了你的神经，仿佛是你的心脏同样遭受穿刺，你踉跄着跪了下去。一根燃烧的箭立刻嵌进了你的大腿，你可能感觉到了灼痛，有吗？似乎也不是很痛。头顶哪个被爆掉头的敌人长出了寄生虫，它长长的身体发出恼人的嗡鸣，有一下没一下地撕掉你肩膀上的肉，但你的痛觉神经拒绝收录信息。你的上半身被跳上后背的节肢动物禁锢住了，这倒是省去了你做出更多无谓动作的麻烦。  
  
你感到呼吸被切断，手指颤抖着握不住枪。你意识到自己太慢了，太弱了。你没有看好他的后背，他把急救物资交给了你，你却没能救到他。威斯克和死亡牵扯到一起太不真实了，他总是给你一种屹立于时间流中不受影响的印象，你甚至一直模模糊糊地认定他会凌驾于死亡之上。是吧？那副墨镜投射的冷光难道不能喝退死亡吗？然而他现在毫无仪式感地倒在这个疯狂的无名之地，让你觉得这个世界大错特错。  
  
视野在逐渐变红。最后一个略过你大脑的想法竟然如此荒谬可笑。你甚至为自己不用活着独自承担痛苦而感到一阵轻松。  
  


* * *

  
  
你喘着气被踢出了意识迷雾，心脏疯狂地搏动着似要跳出体外，白炽灯光线自头顶直直射入你的瞳孔，你本能地眯起眼想抬起手臂去遮，却发现肢体并没有听从大脑的指令，一种淡淡的麻痹感弥散在四肢，脑子里仿佛被塞进了一大坨棉花。  
  
发生了什么？你漂浮的意识回归了身体，脊背靠着的好像是床垫。得救了吗？这是哪里？  
  
有人在你身边。  
  
你强迫自己转动头颅，它听令了。你的脑袋歪向左侧，闯入眼帘的金发和墨镜瞬间触发了体内某个开关。  
  
“威斯克！”你欣喜地叫出声，声音沙哑得像是三天没喝水。你从未料到自己有一天会如此激动地见到这张冷漠脸，“你没死！”  
  
仿佛是冷硬的雕塑表面出现了一道轻微的裂痕，一丝惊讶和诧异从他脸上泄露出来。一个转瞬即逝的想法划过你的大脑，可你没能把它抓住，任由其沉入了混乱的意识深海。如果你再用力探寻下去，可能会发现问题的症结所在，可能会意识到大片的记忆空缺与删除了提示语的重重警告，然而你欣然无视了那些暗示，悲与喜的情绪落差完全掌控了你的思绪。  
  
他没死，他还不是梦里那具尸体，还有比这更好的消息吗？  
  
“有趣。”他端详着你，像是研究员在评估某个实验体。你不确定这个印象是从哪来的，但你几乎能想象出他穿上研究所白大褂的模样 _。_ 虽然隔着墨镜，那样专注的眼神也让你突感局促。何况他穿着梦里那套黑色皮革兼碳纤维制服，看起来竟然有点吸引人。你感到脸颊发烫，不知为何想离他远一点，可是手腕上莫名多出的两条束缚带正牢牢约束着你的动作，你连抬手都做不到。  
  
你好像忘记了什么重要的东西。  
  
一些具体的问题开始在空洞的脑内逐渐清晰起来，然而你还没来得及开口提问，就感到他的指背隔着皮革划过你的颧骨，带着一丝不同以往的亲昵，立刻让尚未成型的疑问烟消云散。那些手指一路向下，摩挲过手臂，以轻柔又不容置疑的力道按住你的手腕。他在旁边的屏幕上点了两下，束缚带松开，你下意识地回握住他的手。还好，不是死亡的冰凉。  
  
你如释重负地舒了一口气，难以克制地对着他笑了。  
  
“嘿，你活着可真好！”  
  
  
-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 简而言之就是克里斯被威斯克注射了P30，忘掉了阿克雷山区开始的一切。这个剧情进行下去，自然就是甜甜地干了个爽咯（。但是随着药力的减退和威斯克戒心的降低，克里斯会逐渐恢复记忆，之后就是迟来的对峙和反抗，于是从甜文过渡到同样很甜的强制文学和监禁普雷。
> 
> 按道理说，如果1克梦见佣兵模式，他会更吃惊于一低头就看到自己的奶（。


End file.
